Little One
by If Wishes Were Dragons
Summary: How was life on Berk like before Hiccup was ever born? What was it like for his parents? This is a Stalka fic narrating part of their lives on Berk. Stoick and Valka live their lives facing dragon raids and eachother. As usual, HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowel. This was my Snoggletog fanfiction for Youngblood-Everdeen on tumblr.


Little One

'_This is Berk. I have seen every inch of its forests, climbed its mountains, and tamed its seas. Yet, it still amazes me like when I was a lad. Every nook and cranny promises great beauty to those who know how to look. The only problem, are the devils. Once every two weeks we would get a dragon raid that would devastate my village. Of course I would be right in the front lines defending it, next to my father. You see, my name is Stoick the Vast and I am the chief of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe. Yes Berk was beautiful, but its most glowing quality was—'_

"Stoick, dear, did you get fish by any chance today?" His wife, Valka said from their kitchen.

"Yes, my darling, it's on the basket by the fireplace." The man answered with a smile on his face.

Berk's most endearing quality was Valka. His darling flower. Every time he sees her face in the morning, the very first thing he sees, it makes him feel as if he could swim and sail the savage seas. She was his strength, his courage, his love, his greatest fear, his reason to fight, his everything, his entire world. To him she was Val, his wife.

Without thinking about it, the giant man grabbed his darling's flower and proceeded to drag her out of the kitchen. Valka managed just in time to put down the plate she was holding before being in the main room. Once in the main room Stoick began twirling her around. Her long hair flowed like a river. Her smile shone like the sun, similar to that of her beloved. The pair moved in the rhythm of a melody only they could hear. The only sound that could be heard was that of singing birds and one or another Viking argument. Soon enough the duo began singing the song of their love. Their harmony ceased all noise around them, the entire village appeared eager to listen to their leader and his love. Their movements were similar to those of deer, majestic and graceful. They were so in sync it was as if they were becoming one. She laughed joyously when she was lifted off her feet, all thoughts of the outside world forgotten. Once their dance was over they stood gazing into each other's eyes, their own laughter being merely a buzz in the back of their heads.

Soon enough both of their eyes widened at the smell of burning. "The fish!" They exclaimed in unison as they rushed to the kitchen area. There was smoke rising from a pot over the fire and what was once a fish stew was now the charred remains of Icelandic cod. So much for their food.

Valka tried to salvage the remains before Stoick caught her arms, stopping her. "Why don't we let Gobber take care of this?" He asked her in the calmest tone that he could muster.

Valka looked dejectedly into his eyes and sighted, "Okay." They put the fire out and the chief left to perform his duties.

A couple of hours later, the chief's home found a laughing trio surrounded by dinner. The couple was accompanied by Gobber, the village blacksmith and also the cook of the meal.

"It was only after we were done dancing that we noticed the smoke coming from the kitchen!" The chief laughed loudly.

"Yeh! The entire village noticed! We figur' you 'ould'va noticed from all 'e yellin' we were doin'. But no! Of course you wouldn' listen te a word we said!" Gobber said exasperated throwing his hands, well hand, in the air to convey his emotions.

They looked at one another and blushed. Gobber looked at them and sighted, he stood up from the table. "Well I don' know about ye but I got a full day tomorro' so I betta' go to sleep. Nigh'."

"Night, Gobber." The couple replied.

It was early in the morning when Stoick woke up and noticed that his wife was still asleep. Not wanting to wake her, the chief got up from their bed slowly in order to not wake her up. He got dressed quickly, grabbed his helmet and axe, and left their house in order to do his chiefing duties.

Valka woke up a couple of hours later, when the sun was streaming into her window. She was stretching herself when she got a sudden bout of sickness. Getting up as fast as she could she ran into the kitchen to get a bucket. She barely made it. Emptying the contents from last night's dinner from her stomach into the bucket Valka felt as she would throw up her insides. Once she managed to get herself under control she decided to head over to the healer. She had an idea of what she could have, but she needed to confirm it first.

Valka exited the healer's hut with a smile on her face. Pregnant! She was pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell the news to Stoick, he was going to be so happy. They had been trying for a long time to get pregnant and now he finally had an heir, a little one for them to love and cherish. She walked to the forge to search for Stoick and upon arrival she was informed that her husband was at an important meeting in the Meade Hall. She thanked the blacksmith and decided to head back home. She would tell him the news when he got home. Too bad that that would take a bit of time.

The lanky woman was sitting at home pondering on the best way to break the news to her husband when the alarms began blaring.

A dragon raid.

Getting her shield and sword, Valka got ready to protect her people.

The village was on fire. Roars and yells could be heard from everywhere. Valka spotted her husband fighting off a Gronckle, punching the beast into submission. A Hideous Zippleback was stealing a sheep when she realized that this wasn't the world that she wished for her baby. She wished for her baby to be able to walk the streets freely without fear. She didn't want for her baby to wonder if he (she decided that she wished for her baby to be a boy) would have both of his parents tuck him in at night. In her moment of distraction she didn't notice the Deadly Nadder that had snuck up behind her. Valka was moving her sword when she saw the reflection of the dragon. She turned around quickly and gasped. Valka ran, trying to get away from the dragon, but it chased after her. The Viking woman didn't notice where she was going until she hit a dead end, she had no scape. Pressing her back against the house where she was cornered Valka attempted to get in the Nadder's blind spot only to realize that it was having none of it. The dragon kept her constantly in her field of vision. Valka could smell the gas building up in the dragon's throat so she closed her eyes to await her impending doom.

Time passed.

She wasn't burning.

She couldn't smell gas anymore.

Valka dared to open her eyes and what she say took her breath away. The Deadly Nadder, a dragon known for having no mercy and for killing Vikings with a single shot was purring at her stomach. Valka could only stare amazed, this dragon saw the life growing inside of her decided not to attack, and turned as docile as a cat. In that moment her entire mentality changed. Who was to say that dragons were only mindless beasts who stole for the fun of it? To her they appeared more like gentle creatures who understood the world around them. Transfixed, Valka stretched her hand towards the creature. Upon noticing this, the Nadder turned up its head to face her and got scared by seeing the hand. It squaked once in warning, but upon seeing that Valka would not relent, the dragon backed up and flapped its wings, getting away. The flapping brought her out of her stupor. Shocked by what just happened, Valka sat down on the floor, breathing rapidly.

By the time the raid was over and the damage was beginning to be assessed Valka managed to calm herself completely. She stood up and started the search for her husband. For a man so big, he was incredibly hard to search for. Giving up on her search, Valka trekked home, she would tell him the news once he was home.

Night arrived when Stoick finally came home. The big man grabbed a block of ice and sat down on his chair. The Viking chief sighted as soon as the block came in contact with his forehead.

"Though day at chiefing, dear?" Valka said as she placed a mug with mead in front of him.

"If I have to hear Mildew complain one more time I swear I will tie him to a mast and exile him on the basis of insanity!" Stoick exclaimed once he picked up his mug and drunk its contents in a single gulp.

"No need for drastic measures." Valka laughed as she refilled his mug.

Stoick grunted. "You haven't even heard the worst of it. Today Spitelout thought that it would be a good idea to send fish back to sea, he called it 'helping'. I swear after the raid today I'm surprised the village is still sanding." He stood up. "I'm going to bed. I have another busy day tomorrow."

"Stoick, wait. I have something to tell you." Valka called out to him.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Stoick looked ready to fall asleep. In fact, he was rubbing his hand across his face.

"No it really can't." Valka tried to persuade him.

"Val, tell me tomorrow. I want to sleep."

"Stoick, you have to listen to this now."

"No. Tomorrow."

"Stoick." She pleaded one last time.

"Val. I'm tired."

"For Thor's sake, Stoick! I'm pregnant!"

"Wh-what?" All traces of sleep appeared to have vanished from Stoick's face, he now looked astonished. "You mean that you are? That we are? That I am?" He seemed unable to finish a sentence.

"Yes. Pregnant. We are going to be parents. You are going to be a father." She answered him with a smile upon her face.

"When?" He was still in shock.

"I went to the healer today to confirm it." Valka told him warmly.

At the news, Stoick was finally able to move. He grabbed his wife by the waste and spun her around. He was laughing. Once Stoick put his wife down he hugged her softly. "A dad. Our first child."

Valka broke the hug, she was laughing light heartedly. "Yes, a baby."

Stoick got on his knees facing his wife's stomach, no belly was yet showing, and began whispering to it. "Hey there little one. This is your daddy. I promise that I will be the best father ever. I will never leave you alone. We will fish together and I'll even teach you how to fight dragons!"

Valka froze at the comment of the dragons, remembering her encounter with the Nadder. Stoick noticed this and asked her if she was alright. She nodded and said that it was nothing. Stoick appeared to buy it as he stood up and kissed his wife fully on the lips. Valka reciprocated as she brought her arms around her husband's neck. Stoick held her hips, holding her as if she was a delicate flower. The couple broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

Stoick brought one of his hands from her hips and placed her on her stomach. "Thank you, Val."

"For you, my dear, anything."


End file.
